He's In Love
by Toona Chiarenz
Summary: RikuXOC. After certain turn of embarassing events with the new student, Riku is being gossiped around. To make those disappear, he have to date the new girl. First, he just had to do it, but he is slowly falling for her. Slight HiruMamo and SenaSuzu
1. A beggining

It was just another day of school in Seibu High.

Riku sighed as he looked through the window and watch the clouds (me: he got a window seat ;P). Kid and Tetsuma are still in hospital.

Unlike both of them who's injuries are far worst, Riku just got some bandages on his cheek (me: which is funny, 'cause most anime/manga guys who got everlasting bandages on some part of their face means that their a thug^^;).

The history teacher finally arrived (this is first period, folks!) and announced, "everybody, can I have your attention for a moment please".

"Today we have an exchange student from Habataki High".

A girl walked into the classroom and stand in front of the class, she has a dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes.

Then, she took a chalk from the teacher's table and wrote her name 'Haruhi Takaya' on the blackboard.

She stands next to the teacher's table and introduce herself, "_Mina-san, ohayou gozaimasu_. My name is Haruhi Takaya and I am a student from Habataki High. Nice to meet you all".

"Thank you, Takaya. You may take a seat next to Kaitani," the teacher pointed to a seat next to Riku, obviously.

Then, she takes her seat. Riku decided he should introduce himself (me: ooh! That's rare!), "_ohayou_, Haruhi. My name is Riku Kaitani".

"N-Nice to meet you, Kaitani-san" Haruhi smiled innocently.

"Alright! Take out your notebooks" the teacher commanded. After opening his pencil case and his book, Riku checked Haruhi.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" asked the young running back.

"I-I….I...f-forgot...to bring my pencil case…." she answered.

"You can borrow my pencil then," said Riku.

"n-no, I-I'm okay….I don't want to trouble you, Kaitani-san….". "It's okay, I don't mind" Riku smiled at her.

She blushed and hesitated, but decides to take a pencil from Riku's case. "_Arigatou_, Kaitani-san" says Haruhi.

~At amefuto practice~

"Hey, Riku. Are you going to come with us to visit Kid and Tetsuma at the hospital?" asked Buffalo Ushijima, "I heard that Deimon is going to visit them today as well".

Riku answered, "yeah, definitely".

"By the way, a little birdie told me that you talked to a girl in your class. Is she your girlfriend or something?" teased Ushijima.

"No! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! She's just an exchange student from Habataki High," Riku snapped.

Then, the other members started to stare at him. Feeling annoyed and embarrassed, Riku says, "Urgh! That is it! Practice is over for today!" then he left to the changing room. The other member just stayed quiet and said to each other, "but practice, hasn't even started yet…"

---II---

As the Seibu team arrived at the hospital, they suddenly notice Deimon's truck. 

_'This means that Sena is here with the rest of the Deimon team'_ Riku thought for a moment.

They continued walking into the hospital. They took a short break in the waiting room, while Riku asked one of the nurses.

"Excuse me; do you know where Kid and Jo Tetsuma's room is?"

"Oh, they're in room X" she answers. "Wait, I thought their in room H before," said Ushijima.

"They change rooms because Hiruma Youi….err...I mean, the owner asked us….hahahaha…." the nurse nervously answered and she suddenly ran off.

So, now they're heading to room X.

When they finally arrived at room X, they saw the Deimon team and Hiruma is talking to Kid.

"Heh….I see that you guys are visiting me and Jo as well, thanks".

"Hey, Kid. Riku's got a girlfriend" laughed Ushijima.

"Argh! Would you stop making up crap like that! She's just an exchange student!!" Riku yelled.

Then, for a few moments, it's as silent as the church at Sunday, when people are listening to sermons.

"Err…Riku, is that true? You have a girlfriend?" Sena asked nervously out of the blue.

He loudly answers or more likely, yelled, "I told you, I don't have a girlfriend!! She's just-" (he haven't got a nap, haven't he?).

"Okay, okay, we get it, Ri-kun" Suzuna cut his sentence while holding Sena's hands. Riku noticed the holding hands thing at the last minute and retorts, "Well what about you guys!?"

"Hey, we admit our relationship, right Sena?" asked Suzuna.

"Um…yeah…I guess…"

Riku became stressed, and make up an excuse, "I'm going to the toilet" and walked out of room X.

"my, my, he seems moody today" said Mamori.

* * *

**Another Riku fanfic! Yeah^^ I got so tired lately, so I won't be updating quickly. Sorry if there's any typo, bad grammars and so on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ES21 and Haruhi Takaya is an OC character that's entirely mine (Takaya is her family name)  
**


	2. The event

**Sorry! I haven't updating in a while. My friend nearly killed me to update it so....Happy now **sa?!?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Riku walked around the hospital (once again, that toilet thing was just an excuse).

Just as he was about to go back to room X, he saw Haruhi talking to a doctor and walked away. Riku caught up to her and scared the hell out of her. He asked, "Hey, What're you doing here?".

"A-ah, Kaitani-san…I…I was ju-just visiting my older s-sister".

In addition, they started to talk about random stuff. But nobody noticed 3 stalkers that's a few meters away from Riku, it's Togano, Kuroki and Sena. Kuroki is holding a handycam that's connected to room X's television (yes, they're recording all of Riku's actions, live broadcast).

Meanwhile, in room X, everybody is eating popcorn/drinking cola while watching Riku talks to a girl (Yah, they might think it's a rare occasion). "Don't you feel sorry for Rik-kun?" Mamori asked unexpectedly.

"Khe khe khe khe. So? What's your fucking point, fucking manager?" Hiruma replied her.

Mamori got quiet, she didn't know how to make a comeback for this one.

"Now this is what I call a live show" said Suzuna, giggling.

"You guys are not thinking about the consequences" Musashi sighed.

"Hahahaha. We'd better make an escape plan just in case Riku finds out" laughed Ushijima.

Most of the people in the room are bursting out laughing, and the rest calmly eating Popcorn or drinking cola (like Mamori, Musashi and Kurita). "Almost everybody thought Riku is 'cool' max, and they don't expect he would be talking to a girl except the captain of Seibu's cheer squad" said Monta without holding back.

"Ahaha~ He's also an awesome gentleman. He got the potential to be my rival!" said Taki while putting thumbs up.

Suzuna replied to Taki with an annoyed face, "_aniki_, your such a narcissist".

"You think?" Juumonji asked.

~Back to Riku and Haruhi's location~

It looks like Riku started to realize the trio stalker's presence.

Kuroki turned the handy cam lenses towards himself and said, "sorry, but I'm afraid we have to end our live broadcast, see you next week on 'My Jealousy' by Kouji Kuroki".

They wanted to escape from Riku's clutches, but it is way too late, the guy is already standing in from of them and he caught Togano first.

Togano yelled to the two sitting ducks *cough*Kuroki and Sena*cough*, "run, you idiots!!".

Sena and Kuroki started running as fast as they can. Sadly, the goddess of luck is not smiling upon Kuroki today, so Riku quickly caught up to him and held him in captive. "Ack! Save yourself, Sena! It's every man for himself!!" Kuroki yell out to him (Me: I'll preapare the coffin).

Now, it's just between Sena and Riku. Sena managed to escape using 'Devil Bat Ghost' followed up by 'Devil Light Hurricane'.

Haruhi, became confused as she continued watching Sena and Riku.

Then, the game was stopped (more specifically, was paused), because Haruhi asked, "Erm….a-are these p-people Kaitani-san's fr-friends?".

"Eh, no, I-I mean yeah, I guess. But when it comes to amefuto, we're rivals most of the time" Riku answered.

"Oh I see. Well, s-see you t-tomorrow Kaitani-san" Haruhi waved a goodbye to him and walked away, actually she's just want to go home quickly.

After 10 seconds past by, they resume the chasing game.

Sena imagined he was chased by Cerberus, so he dashed as fast as he can. He screamed,

"Aahh!! I thought we're already done with this game!!".

Sena is chased until they reached room X. he quickly opens the door and closed it.

He screamed frantically, "Red alert! Red alert! He found out about the stalking plan! _Minna-san_, run if you value your lives!".

Everybody in the room got shocked (only some of them though).

Then, Riku opened the door with a loud noise and finally snapped, "what the hell are you people thinking!? She is not my girlfriend!! She's-".

"Well, if she's single, give her to me then. She looks pretty enough to be my girlfriend" told Kuroki and Togano who is entering the room (they're face is covered in bruises and punch marks).

Then Riku, who didn't think about what he's going to say, (randomly) answered, "no! She's mine!".

Then, the room is filled with complete silence once more.

And Suzuna exclaims, "Yeah! Riku admits it!".

Then everybody (most of them), give a huge round of applause.

Riku feels annoyed, and tried to explain (again), "but I-, she's just- ah! I give up!" and he ran out the room and left the hospital (he didn't cry, okay? Boys like him don't cry!).

Even though he left already, everybody (most of them) is still laughing.

* * *

**In many love stories (I mean manga and fanfictions. I don't read novels), there's just gotta be someone who will be the victim of fierce teasing. Anyways, reviews please!**


	3. OMAKE for Chapter 2

**I have no frickin' idea what the heck omake means but I'm guessing extras. Anyways, here's a dirty little secret from chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eyeshield21 but Haruhi is a character that's entirely mine. She's just an OC**

**____________________________________________________________________________  
**

~OMAKE~

"Hey Kuroki, did you really liked that girl? Y'know, the one that Riku talked to in the hospital?" asked Jumonji in the middle of practice.

"What? That one? Nah. I was just following what Suzuna asked for" Kuroki replied.

Suzuna heard them and giggled, and then she replied, "I'm just following what You-nii told me to do".

Everybody got quiet (no, I mean REALLY quiet), while Hiruma laughed, "Khe khe khe khe".

(yes, that's it. Instead of me waisting chappies and space. I'll add Haruhi Takaya's profile [for those curious readers who mentioned me in their profile....yes, you, Mr. Berbentuk pervert, quit it])

Haruhi Takaya

First name: Haruhi

Family name: Takaya

Age: 15 (as old as Riku)

Height: 152 cm (lower than Riku. If this is taller than Riku, please inform me through PM)

Weight: classified

3 sizes: classified

Strength: House work

Weakness: Most of the things in life

Personalities: I'll let you figure it out

As for hobbies and such, I didn't really think about it. So....

* * *

**Reviews for the other chapters please. Cuz this page is just for explanations. See you next chappie!!**


	4. Questioning the man himself

**Nice to see you all again in this 3rd chapter! Now, this is the part where it gets exciting! So, sit back and relax! Don't forget the popcorn okay?**

* * *

The next day, Riku looks like he have been ate and then spitted up by Godzilla (no pun intended). His classmates are confused and scared at the same time.

Except Haruhi, who only has confused written all over her face. She walked up to him casually and said, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kaitani-san".

Riku's facial expression returned to his normal, cool face. For some reasons. "Oh.…_ohayou_, Haruhi" he replied in a rather icy tone.

All the classmates think the same, and that is, "Ooh! Haru-chan! You're amazing! She can tame any wild (?) runningbacks! Even Riku!" then they make a huge round of applause in their minds.

Riku suddenly remembered yesterday's little event at the hospital, Riku felt he wanted to skip today's practice. Nevertheless, he cannot. Why you ask? Because Kid and Tetsuma is still in hospital (Actually, I have no ideas to make up a good reason for Riku's excuse. So, put back your guns where it belongs, 'cuz there's no reason to take it out).

* * *

At lunch time, Suzuna and Sena unexpectedly showed up in Riku's classroom.

Suzuna quickly approached Riku (who's eating his lunch) and then said, "Ya! Hi Riku! Sooo…who's the girl we saw few days ago?" in a guiltless manner.

Riku answered casually, "hm? _Dare_? What girl?" (Yes, he's still irritated).

"Aww, don't play stupid with me, you dimwit~".

Suddenly Haruhi (who's not noticing the Deimon couple) walked towards Riku to borrow some notebooks.

"E-Excuse me…Kaitani-san".

"Yeah? _Doushita, _Haruhi?" asked Riku.

Suzuna swiftly turned to Haruhi, causing her to slightly jump. "Oh! You're the one with Riku at the hospital the other day, aren't you?!" she exclaimed.

"Eh? Uh, yes. My name is Takaya Haruhi" she replied.

"Ooh! Haruhi? That's a nice name!" Suzuna said with excitement like a little girl who just got her favorite toy.

"Excuse me, are you guys one of Kaitani-san's friends the other day?" Haruhi asked.

This time, Sena is the one who replied Haruhi, "Yes, we are. I'm Kobayakawa Sena, the runningback of Deimon Devil bats".

"And I'm Taki Suzuna, Sena's girlfriend and the head cheerleader of Deimon Devil bats".

They took a few moments chatting about random stuff (music, TV shows, and recent events).

"Oh _Sugoi_! You two are amazing! I wish you good luck!" said Haruhi in excitement.

"Hee hee, thanks Haru-chan" said Suzuna.

Haruhi suddenly remembered something. She opened her bag and reached the insides, looking for something.

She took out a bento box.

She gave the bento to Suzuna and said, "You must be hungry, Suzuna. Please, take my bento box. You see, when I finished making lunch this morning, I remembered my older sister is in the hospital and it was a little too late. I made too much food…so I took half of it and brought it to school…".

Suzuna took the bento box and opened it. There are sausages, onigiri, and omelet rice.

Suzuna looked at the bento for a few moments. 'It looks good…really good…' she thought.

"_Arigatou_ Haru-chan" she said.

"Oh, _Douitashimashite_. I made it myself" Haruhi smiled delightfully.

Suzuna took a quick bite at the sausage. She looks happy and said, "_Umai~_ this is delicious Haru-chan,".

Then, she swiftly took an onigiri and shove it into Sena's mouth.

Sena took a bite on the onigiri and take it out of his mouth.

He took the time to chew it and he suddenly exclaims, "This taste good! It's even better than my mom's cooking!".

Suzuna giggled and took a spoonful of the omelet. She said playfully, "Rikkun~ Say aahh~".

Riku got slightly annoyed and replied, "No thanks. I'm not hungry".

Suddenly, Riku's stomach grumbles.

"……"

Suzuna looked at him with a 'Dude, you're pathetic' stare. "You we're saying? Now eat up" Suzuna demanded.

Riku sighed. "Okay, okay" he said, giving up.

He took the spoon from Suzuna's hand and said, "I can hold a spoon you know".

He ate the omelet and suddenly, there's a moment of silence. He swallowed the food and blushed lightly.

He silently said, "It's tasty…".

"What? Can you speak louder?" Suzuna asked.

"It tastes good" he said, in a louder volume (not that loud though).

Haruhi turned her head aside and blushed. Suzuna expressed her amusement in a giggle.

She quickly take Sena's hand land ran off, and also, she took the bento box, too.

"See you guys later!" she yelled out. They left Seibu High in a matter of seconds.

After they left, Haruhi continued where she left, asking Riku for some notebooks.

* * *

It's finally (?) one week! Kid and Tetsuma are out of the hospital and back to practice amefuto regularly again.

It is almost the end of autumn, the temperature is getting colder by the second, the birds are flying to the south for some vacation. The leaves are falling off the trees, leaving them bald for the winter….and some other poetic craps I can mention (sadly, I'm out of ideas for poetic words).

Meanwhile in Deimon, the members of the devil bats amefuto team are practicing for Christmas Bowl.

Hiruma, who's as the usual, trying to get a new slave every second (the previous one's are pathetic).

*Suzuna's POV*

Geez, this is really difficult. How can I get You-nii to go out with Mamo-nee?

And more importantly….how can I get Haru-chan closer to Rikkun so that in the end, they'll date without me getting involved in the confession? Oh, my brain is freezing…either it was the milkshake I had earlier or this coupling business is killing me…

*Author's POV*

Suddenly, Suzuna got struck by a lightning…of idea!

'I got it' she yelled in her mind and she balled her right hand into a fist.

She's burning up with passion and excitement.

"You-nii!" she said, approaching Hiruma.

"Do you have a girl named Takaya Haruhi in your threat book?".

Hiruma chuckled and said, "Heh, fucking of course. I have everybody in Japan in this fucking little book".

Suzuna smiled and asked, "can I borrow it and look at her profile?".

Her throwed the black book and it landed right into her hands.

She said, "Arigatou, You-nii!".

She quickly opened the pages and searched for Haruhi's name.

After she found it, she read it and memorized it ASAP. After a few moments, she throwed the book back to Hiruma.

Then she skipped merrily, humming happily, and wants to go off somewhere.

Sena, confused of his girlfriend's actions, asked her nervously, "J-just what is it you're planning, Suzuna?".

She turned back and reply with a giggle. She said, "It's a s.e.c.r.e.t. ~" and ran off, continued skipping and humming.

"I think the end-of-autumn demon has possessed her or something," said the Haha brothers at the same time. The next day, Suzuna left her house earlier (leaving his big bro to school alone) and went to Seibu High alone, holding some sort of letter.

When she arrived, she sneaked into Haruhi's shoe cabinet and opened it. She put in the mysterious letter and closed the cabinet. She glides off quickly before anyone sees her.

The contents of the mysterious letter is, 'Haruhi, please meet up with me at Deimon's amefuto field at p.m. tonight. From Riku'. Yes, she's using Riku's name. What? That's no crime right?

* * *

**Yay!! It's getting to the good part! *out of popcorn* Please wait patiently for the next chapter guys!**


	5. Suzuna's plan

**HAHIIIII.............Tired...................**

* * *

After a lot of discussion (and not to mention, begging), Suzuna managed to persuade Sena to call Riku. "Okay, okay. I'll call him," said Sena, giving up. He took out the cell phone from his pocket and dialed Riku's cell number. [Me: Sadly, I do not know how to write conversation on the phone. Therefore, I made this look like a script ;( But don't worry, it'll end as soon as they hang up]

Sena: Ah…_konnichiwa_ Riku…

Riku: _Konnichiwa_ Sena. Uh, do you need something?

Sena: Uhhh…Can you come to Deimon's amefuto field at 9.00 p.m. tonight?

Riku: Yeah…sure…but what's the cause?

Sena: Uhhh…_mata ne_, Riku! _Sayonara_!

Riku: _Chotto matte_, Sena! You're-

[It's officially over. I'm gonna suffer if I made another phone conversation like this. _Gomen ne_, everyone]

Once again, Riku's sentence is being cut off (I hate doing that but…we all need a target for every story, right? Or else, it won't be exciting).

"Yeah! Yatta! Yatta! You did great, Sena!" Suzuna exclaims. She then gets close to Sena and kiss his right cheek. Suzuna left to make some phone calls and leave Sena blushing.

After she was out of sight, Sena immediately collapse due to Suzuna's kiss.

Togano, who saw the entire 'event' just said, "Ah, he fainted".

* * *

That evening, 8.55 p.m. exact at Deimon's amefuto field. A quarter of it is filled with couples and some members from many different amefuto teams (they invited the opponents they have faced before.

Except Shinryuuji, since none of them had a 'real' girlfriend. Like Agon, he has many girlfriends, but he doesn't do it seriously. Anyways…).

Haruhi finally arrived at the field; she looked below before she walks down the stairs. She saw many people.

She asked herself, _'I wonder why Kaitani-san invited me here?'_.

While Haruhi is wandering around, Riku noticed Haruhi instantly and rapidly dashed towards Sena. He grabbed Sena's t-shirt and lifted him to his feet (Yikes! This is getting bad! I'd better run for it). He gave a glare at him, and asked in a very (Very! Remember the emphasis okay!) Angry tone, "Sena, what is Haruhi doing here?".

Frightened Sena screamed in terror, "Eeeekk! Riku, I swear I had nothing to do with this! Suzuna is the one who asked me to call you…".

Suzuna turn around, hearing her name is being used in a sentence. Without any time-consuming, she quickly know it was Sena who mentioned her. She also saw him being interrogated by Riku. So she quickly glided towards them. "_Ara_? What's going on here boys?" she asked in a naïve tone.

"Don't play dumb with me, Suzuna. Sena told me you're the one who called Haruhi to get here," said Riku, in irritation.

"Yup, that's true!".

"What are you planning this time, Suzuna?".

Suzuna giggled for a moment and answered, "hee hee, I'm afraid you have to find out for yourself Rikkun~".

And from the far, a 16-year old girl with cobalt hair is trying to get Suzuna's attention by calling out to her, "Suzuna-taichou! We're ready!". Suzuna turned around and left off the two boys. She stepped on the small stage in the center of the field.

"_Konbanwa_ everyone! Isn't this a lovely not to mention cold fall evening! Moreover, there's so many stars on the sky! And I suppose you all don't know why are you all gathered here??". "Tell them Riko!" Suzuna exclaimed.

"It's Couple Courage Test! Autumn Special!".

"That's right! I gathered some of the teams Deimon fought before to be in this fun little game! But this is no ordinary courage test, oh no! It's for couples! We monitor you all from the security room and I 'hired' some people to scare the hell out of you couples".

"All you couples gotta do is wander around the school until you explore all the nook and cranny, and luckily, that doesn't include the janitor closet and toilets. The couple who faints from the horro-err I mean…surrender from the test, will lose. It will go on and on until the last couple standing firmly" Riko continued. Then, people start to whisper to each other. "The winning couple will get 100 couple tickets to Disneyland!".

Then, every individual gained a large sweat drop on his or her foreheads.

"Please announce the couples in this test, Yuuhi-chan" Suzuna asked.

"_Hai!_ We have Megu Tsuyumine with Habashira Rui, Koharu Wakana with Takami Ichiro, Maruko Himuro with Reiji Marco, Sawai Julie with Sasaki Kotaro, Hiruma Youichi with Anezaki Mamori, and last but not least…Kaitani Riku with Takaya Haruhi!" Yuuhi (the blue haired girl) announced.

Silence took over the crowd. Monta fainted, Hiruma's bubblegum popped, Mamori looks (REALLY) shocked, Haruhi's face turned bright red, and most importantly,…Riku's anger turned into rage.

Sena said, "oh well, I'm just following what Suzuna planned, it can't be helped".

Then Riku turned to Sena, he give a quick and icy glare, and turned back again.

Sena's huge sweat drop turned into a big ice cube (Me: *laughs* that was just a joke, guys. There's no way Riku have shoot ice beams coming out of his glares).

"Alright! Now that Yuuhi-chan has announced the (un)lucky couples. The names we didn't announce must go to the locker rooms and put your costumes on please. RIGHT. NOW. Except Gaou-san and Ootawara-san please come forward".

Then, most of the crowd went to the locker rooms and get changed. The two big men walked (I mean: stomped) to the stage. Suzuna whispered some things to them. They both nodded and smiled deviously. Then, they both went into the school without any costume change (Gaou is scary enough and Ootawara's fart is scarier enough).

Yuuhi called out the couples and handed each of them one map of the school map. She explained that they should tick the places they have explored when they are in the building. In addition, no cheating, because it would result in a very scary punishment (spoiler: Cerberus' supper).

Riko left to check on the 'ghouls' that would be 'haunting the couples in the locker room and told them to pick up the pace.

Everyone's ready, the ghouls have left the locker rooms and went to their positions inside the school building. The couples are now heading into the building as we speak and most importantly, the ringmaster of this plan has left to the security room with her cohorts.

Except just one left in the fields….Monta. He's still unconscious. Ah, leave him be, I got a story to continue.

* * *

**That was kind of mean of me to left Monta there. Ah well, but he'll wake up soon enough. Now, on with the next chapter!!**


End file.
